Mikeys challenge
by Pistachio lover
Summary: Frustrated with Raph winning every challenge Mikey comes up with a new even stupider one! But when Leo and Don also join in on the said challenge what will be the result?
1. Challenge

**I do not own tmnt!**

"Ding! Ding! Ding! You are a winner!" The electronic arcade game shouted.

Raph did his usual victory dance as Mike huffed and crossed his arms, accepting defeat.

"Lucky shot!" Mike said.

"Psh shot? Mikey we were playing pinball! I think you mean many lucky shots!"

Mikey huffed once more, when it came to challenges like this it was always a close call and Raph had only won by roughly 50 points.

Yet even when Raph barely won he always rubbed it in Mikeys face.

Then when Mikey won he would simply...do the same thing...that was besides the point though!

The main point was that Mikey needed to win again! He had lost three challenges this past month alone!

Raph had beaten him at air hockey, pinball, even a simple staring contest!

Mikey thought about what he could challenge, then just like that he had it!

"Well Raph...good job...but you wouldn't stand a chance to tougher challenges!"

Raph crossed his arm and smirked. "Mikey a pizza eating challenge isn't tough if that is what you mean."

Mikey kicked himself mentally, he had remembered losing that challenge as well this month. It was quite embarrassing, luckily that wasn't Mike's challenge.

"Psh Raph that was a stupid challenge! You know I would have won if I hadn't had...Well...ya know!"

"What? Choke? Pshahaha! I wish I had gotten that recorded! Haha! Don had made you spit all of it out pshaha! Then you ended up just puking everywhere and-"

"I know Raph! I remember all to well! Thanks! That was a fault on your winning streak anyways. Didn't count at all."

"Psh, sure okay Mike. So what did you want to challenge me?"

"A sleeping challenge, who can stay awake the longest, and without any energy drink or soda or coffee either! Limits on chocolate as well."

Raphs eyes widened, "pretty bold." He then smirked again. "I'm all in."

Mikey grinned, "hope your ready to get beat Raph."

"Psh well see bout dat."

With that both turtles spit on there own hands and shook on it.

Leo and Don were unfortunate enough to walk in on the handshake.

"Ugh, who challenged who now, and why do you all feel the need to spit then shake?! What's the deal with that? Can't you just shake hands on it?" Don questioned.

Mikey crossed his arms. "That handshake is a classic Donny! You just don't understand because you never accept challenges."

Raph chuckled at this, it was very true. Don was to smart to get wrapped up in there stupid attempts to beating each other.

"Well what's the challenge this time? If it's actually good I might just join in."

Raph smirked as Leo said this. "Sleepin' challenge. Very simple, who can stay up the longest with no help from energy drinks or coffee or even chocolate."

Don eyes widened as he said no coffee. "Psh have fun with that! What is this going to prove anyways? The only thing this is going to result in is-"

"Can I join in to?" Don eyes widened, he whipped around to face Leo.

"Leo! You to?!"

Leo shrugged, "c'mon Donny! It could be fun."

Don sighed, "I guess...fine..."

Mikey jumped up in pure joy. "Woo hoo! Let's all shake on it then!"

Don hesitated as everyone started spitting on there hands. "Do we really have-"

He stooped short, Raphs stare looked threatening as shell.

He sighed then also spit a bit on his hand.

When the handshake was done everyone eventually dissolved and went to do there own things.

Raph to his punching bag, Leo to his own room, Don to his lab (where his hand sanitizer would soon disappear.), And Mikey to the t.v.

This was sure to be a very difficult challenge indeed, considering the longest any of the turtles had every stayed up was only 4 in the morning!


	2. Planning

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT! **

**Sorry this is so late! Took longer to finish and edit up then i thought, anywho enjoy!**

Mikey grimaced as he put the 3rd scary movie of the night in the DVD player.

He had watched Insidious, Don't be Afraid of the Dark, and was now about to watch the Crazies.

He was shaking uncontrollably by now, he still had about 7 other movies to watch.

Normally he wouldn't have dared to watch these movies but he just had to win!

He had to!

There was no way he was going to lose this challenge to Raph and definatly not Leo and Don!

He groaned as he pushed play, he had started watching these movies right after the challenge was made at about 8pm now it was roughly 11:30.

'Almost midnight.' Ran through Mikeys head as the first scene of the terrifying movie played out.

He shook his head, he was definitely going to win.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for weeks if he watched these movies and that's exactly what he wanted!

Simple plan? Sure!

Effective? Shell yea!

Smart? Well...you can't have it all!

He sighed as he made himself face the t.v. and turned up the volume to about 15.

As Mikey put the remote on the table in front of him he accidentally dropped it making it bang against the surface.

As this happened he let out a shrill deafening scream and rolled up into his blanket more.

Yep...this plan was sure to work!

...Meanwhile...

"Aaaaaaaeeeeee!"

Raph shook his head as he pounded away at his punching bag.

'Sounds like Mikey.'

He smirked. He had seen Mikey get all of the restricted scary movies that he knew he wasn't supposed to watch out.

Mikeys plan had alot of holes in it. It was most definitely not full proof, not like his own plan was.

Raph' s plan was simple, easy and effective. All he would have to do is stay moving and angry.

The adrenaline rush would give him the extra boost he needed.

All he had to do was stay angry. He could definitely do that, he had been for the past two and a half hours after all!

He gritted his teeth as he sent a deathening blow to the punching bag.

'Psh...full proof is an understatement for my plan, this is genius!'

"Hai ya!" Raph yelled as he did a round house kick.

...Else where...

Leo cringed a bit then sighed In annoyance.

He was not going to get far with his plan if he didn't get some peace and quiet.

So far a scream and a yell had interrupted his meditation, making him have to once again slowly calm his mind and start back.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes once more.

He opened his eyes but this time opened them in his dream plain.

He was officially in the dream realm, he jumped a bit as he heard his name being called.

He turned and found three familiar faces staring back at him.

Upon instincts he bowed, "hello Master Splinter, Damyio, Usagi."

Master Splinter smiled. "Please sit my son. It's is nice to see you, how is every thing?"

"Very good Master, all same old same old"

' it definitely was not a lie'

"...If I may ask...what brings you here?" Leo questioned, Master Splinter smiled warmly.

"We are simply having tea and relaxing a bit as we practice our meditation, it is good to see that at least one of my students is training a bit."

Please warn the others when you return back that I will be back in 1 week, I expect them to be ready to get back to training as soon as I return."

Leo smiled, "i will be sure sure to tell them Sensei."

"Please join us Leonardo-san!" Usagi called offering a cup of tea.

Leo smiled at the offering. "I would love to but I am afraid somthing must have happened there is a disturbance in the main world realm."

Upon seeing there distraught faces Leo also added, "nothing bad just noise, I have got to be going I will speak to you later sensei."

Leo then bowed and let himself relax and be swept away to the main physical world.

As soon as he opened his eyes he got up and angrily made his way out of his room.

"Who was it this time!?"

Leo looked over at Don's room, his door was shut but smoke was starting to make its way out of the small crack under it.

Leo ran to it and busted the door down. "DON?! You alright?"

Don whipped to face Leo, he had been so close to figuring out a concoction that would help him stay awake.

He knew it could not be close to having the ingredients of any energy drink, chocolate or coffee. It was not an easy process.

But he really thought he had, had it. In fact he probably did!

"Yea! I'm fine! I only needed a pinch of cinfloride but nnnoo! A scream and battle cry later my fate is sealed! What's going on anyways?!"

Leo shook his head, "I don't know yet. I think we're all trying to find ways to stay awake, that's only a guess though."

Don shook his head, "well... good luck to you AND them then."

Leo cocked his head to the side a little. "What are you doing?"

Don flinched and looked at his blown up attempt of a concoction.

"Nothing, just trying to make a new alternative energy for the shell cells."

Leo made a face, "sure, well whatever it is its your business. I just came to check on you. Oh! Splinter wanted me to tell everyone this...He said he will be returning him in a week from the Damyio.

Don nodded, with and with that Leo closed the door and double flipped off of the balcony making a perfect landing in front of Mikey.

Mikey screamed and performed a sloppy round house kick, Leo caught his leg and flipped Mike.

"Ow..."

"Sorry Mike! Instincts." Leo helped Mikey up.

"That's ok!"

Leo frowned as Mikey finished, he took a few steps back to get a good look at Mike.

Mikey spoke fast and jittery, his figure spoke just as much as his speech.

"Mikey...you ok?"

'Jeez it's only 1am! About what? Like 5 hours or so since the bet?!'

"N-never better Leo!"

Leo flinched, Mikey had pretty much screamed the sentence at him.

"Uh...Alright then! Do you know where Raph is?"

Mikey shook his head 'yes' then pointed towards the dojo.

Leo smiled, "thanks Mikey and hey...maybe you should get some sleep, you look rough."

Mikey chuckled and slapped Leo on the shoulder.  
"Would if I could bro! There's no way I'm letting you win!"

"Oh! Master Splinter wanted to let you know that he is coming in a week."

Mike nodded then continued on his way to the restroom, the past three movies had been holding his bladder **hostage** but now he had finally escaped and needed to fast.

Leo shook his head then made his way towards the dojo, upon getting even 3 feet near it he could hear grunts and faint sounds of punches being thrown.

As soon as he entered Raph stopped. "Whataya want Leo?"

"Ya got a minute?"

Raph grunted, crossed him arms then turned around to face Leo. "What can I help you with fearless?"

Leo's eyes widened as he took in Raphs appearance, Raph looked beat to say the least.

"You look like shell."

Raph smirked, "jee thanks Leo. Anything else you would like to add before I totally ignore you?"

"Oh! Yeah...are you aware that Mikey is a total mess?"

Raph shook his head, "I know he got those scary movies that he isn't allowed to watch. I think he is trying to scare himself in order to win. Kinda lame...he'll be out soon."

Leo smiled and shook his head.

"Wow...well if you need me I will be in my room, I am going to meditate so don't freak if you see my eyes closed while I'm spitting up.

If it helps you can check my pulse to make sure I'm not sleeping.

Oh! Master Splinter wanted me to tell you that he will be returning from the Damyios in a week. "

Raph chuckled, "I trust ya Leo but I'll keep that in mind just in case. Ggrreaatt I hope that the challenge will be over by then. Something tells me Master Splinter wouldn't approve."

"Yea funny, I got that feeling to, any who! Good luck, your going to need it with your plan!" Leo called as he left.

He looked over his shoulder as he neared his room and sighed taking in the scene.

Mikey shaking in his shell as he hovered over the t.v. screen. The sounds of an exhausted yet angry fighting Raph, and the angry banter coming from Dons room.

He knew each of his brothers were set on winning this challenge, he also knew that each of his brothers had there own extreme level of stubbornness.

He shook his head, ' this is going to be a looonngg challenge.'

With that he shut his door and sat on his bamboo mat with only a few candles lighting up his view of the main world. He sighed, 'a long challenge indeed.'


	3. Then There Were Three

:( I know this is uper late...sorry dude's. Hope you enjoy though!

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT!**

It had been 24 hours since the challenge had been made. 24 long long hours, surprisingly everyone was still awake! Even Mikey!

Although from a person that wasn't in challenge point of view it would seem as if the four brothers were on down slope to total sleep.

Each would find themselves drifting off at least once or twice, but as stubborn as the four were they would never give in until they absolutely could not stay awake any longer.

Each of there plans were working pretty well so far... So far.

Raph laughed as he entered the kitchen with Leo and Don.

They had all decided to take a break and eat a bit before going back to there little obsessions of winning.

They had tried to get Mike to come with them but every time they would try and call his name he wouldn't answer.

It seemed as if he couldn't hear them, they had each heard the muffled mumbling to himself but could only make out a few sentences he said.

They had got 'don't go in there', 'told ya' and him saying a repetition of no's. He was really into the scary movie that he was currently watching.

They were not about to even try to attempt to drag him away from the screen, so they just left him be.

Raph chuckled as they sat at the table. "I think ole Mike is fighting a losing battle, I give him another day."

Don laughed a bit, "I second that."

Leo shrugged, "if he keeps watching those movies I say two days!"

"Two days? No freakin way Leo, nope!"

Leo crossed his arms, "whatever we'll see. Now pass the chips!"

...Meanwhile...

"Nonononono!" Mikey cringed as the girl and her friends looked behind them and let out a horrific scream. He shuttered as the credits list scrolled down at a rather quick pace.

'Movie number...13 done, only about ugh...7 more to go. I don't wanna get up but... have to take a snack break.'

He got up and quickly looked all about him, "all clear...for now." He shook his head as he entered the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Out of all the plans he could have made up he came up with this! A plan that scared the shell outta him.

He hated it but by now his brain was fried from all the scary movies and lack of sleep so he really had no choice but to stick by his plan and hope that the others were having as much problems with there plans as him.

He sighed as he pulled out some lunch meat and cheese shakily.

'If all else fails...at least I still have this delicious sandwich!' Mikey smiled a bit as he put the final touches on the double decker then put all of the ingredients away and turned to his sandwich picking up the work of art he turned away from the counter and to the table.

As he did he was meet with three monstrous figures, which were actually his brothers, he let out a scream and dropped the plate with his sandwich on it.

The plate shattered on contact with the ground. Mikeys brothers looked at him a bit in concern and astonishment.

"Uh...Mike? You aight?"

Mike only stood and stared, his face contorting into a pained and terrified expression. "You- no- please- I- you- I-"

After the sluring speech of stutters the orange banded turtle ended up getting to over worked an scared and fainted.

Unfortunately landing on a few shards of the plate as he landed roughly on the ground.

"Mike!" Don rushed forward and sighed. "Only a few scratches from the plate shards luckily none stuck him...yep he is asleep. He's officially out of the competition!"

Leo just kinda sat in his seat. "So wait...but...what just happened there Don?"

Don looked up at Leo, "well it looked like he fainted, I think he got really spooked at us. He has been watching all those scary movies remember?"

Raph chuckled a bit. "Knew his bonehead plan wouldn't last."

Don shook his head, "Raph could you possibly carry him to the lab? He got a few minor gashes that I would like to patch up."

"I gatcha Don." Raph scooped the turtle visibly shaking a bit in doing so.

"You uh...you sure you got him?" Don questioned.

"Y-yea! Gah, why wouldn't I?!"

Don threw his hands back, "just a question sorry!"

Raph rolled his eyes and quickly made his way out of the makeshift kitchen, leaving Don and Leo.

"Ggrreeaatt...looks like Raph gets a bit moody when it comes to no sleep."

Leo chuckled. "You mean moodier?"

Don laughed a bit, "true!"

Leo shook his head smiling a bit, "you go on and take care of Mikey I will take of this mess."

"You sure?"

Leo nodded.

With that Don headed off to his lab. 'One down two to go.'


	4. Lil Bro, Big Plans

**Hey fellow fanfiction readers super sorry for the late update. Thank you for being patient with me. Updates should start to get more frequent now! Had finals and all that fun stuff so I had to kinda disappear for a while...BUT I'M BACK! So read and enjoy!**

Don sighed, it had been 10 hours since Mikey fainted.

Since then Don had patched him up and worked a bit more on his concoction, but now that Mike was up Don had the 'honor' of listening to Mikey bicker on about how the challenge was somehow rigged and all that.

"I'm just saying Don! What if you guys were all just sleeping when I ,the innocent little brother, was trying my hardest on trying to stay up!"

Don face palmed then spun around to Mike. "Mikey, for the last time, you know we don't cheat. There would be no honor in that!"

Mikey hung his head, "huh...your right...so wait how did I lose again?"

Don gave him an unreadable look. "You don't remember?"

Mikey tried to ponder his thoughts then shrugged, "nah."

"Man...you must have been beat then! Sheesh... Well long story short you got scared by us, dropped the plate you were holding then fainted on top of it. "

Mikey looked at his scratched up/ bandaged arms. "That would explain alot... and you know you look pretty beat yourself."

Don rolled his eyes then flipped back around to his work. "I'm not losing Mike...could you do me a favor and go check on the others?"

Mikey chuckled and nodded then walked off towards the dojo.

Just upon entering the dojo a pungent smell of sweat hit Mikey making him rethink even talking to Raph.

He sighed, 'guess I gatta check on him...that is what Don said.'

"Hey there Raph!" Raph grunted as he turned around to Mike.

"Yea whataya need? I'm kinda busy."

Mikeys eyes widened as Raph turned back and continued punching. 'Someone is a little grumpy...'

"Um...well I just wanted to check on ya! You need anything?"

Raph grunted and let out a barely noticeable 'I'm fine' then punched again.

Mikey shook his head, "you sure? You look like you need a drink dude...and about a 3 years nap." Mike laughed

Raph whipped around, "I'M FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE MIKE!"

Mikey cringed then quickly made his way out of the dojo. 'Sheesh...I hope Leo is in a better mood.'

"Hiya Leo, what's going on?" Mikey called walking in (without knocking) Leo's room, totally shattering the turtles concentration.

Leo sighed as he opened one eye. "Yes Mike? What can I help you with?"

Mikey smiled, "awh nothing bro! Just wanted to check in on ya! Ya need anything?"

Leo shook his head and went back to meditating. "I'm fine Mikey, thanks though...it's good to see you awake again."

Mikey smiled, "it's good to be awake again dude!" Upon not getting any sort of response Mikey then silently left Leo's room.

He couldn't help but think about how Leo's voice sounded, shaky, unaware and way to tired.

Plus Raph's form when he punched and turned to him. He was barely standing and was just grumpy.

Don looked like a zombie come back to life, in fact all of them did!

Mike knew his brothers. He knew them and there attitudes if there was one thing he knew for sure it was that they weren't going to give up easily.

He also knew that if he didn't intervene soon they would go to far with there plans, and with that one thought Mikey had a plan.

He would have to take matters in his own hands.

He smiled, 'priority one, get Raph out first. Now I just gatta figure out how...'


	5. One Down Two to Go

**I don't own em!**

**I know...this is very late... *sigh* I hope even though it is way overdue you will still enjoy it all the same.**

Mikey chuckled as he pulled a jumbo bag of marshmallows out of the cabinet. 'Oh Raphie how you will hate me so.'

The evil grin Mike had before only grew once he stepped in the dojo with the monstrosity of all bags behind his back.

He approached Raph who was right smack in the middle of the dojo punching away at his makeshift punching bag.

"Hiya Raphie!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"Go away Mike, I don't got time fer yer crap."

Mike rolled his eyes, normally he would be a little hurt but Raph was very grumpy and snappy lately obviously from the lack of the sleep.

"Nah! Come on Raphie!" Mikey laughed as he gave a playful punch to Raph, he dodged the sloppy punch attempted right after.

"Whoa! Come on now Raph...don't be like that!" Mike laughed and grinned evily as he stuck his hand in the giant marshmallow bag.

He got about three of the treats in his hand then lighting fast he launched them at Raph.

To say Raphs reaction was delayed would be an understatement.

Although the reaction was altogether the same he normally would of had.

Raph looked up angrily at Mikey. "Mike? You wanna get killed today?! I can arrange that!"

Mike smiled and cocked his head a bit sideways, showing he was well aware of what he was doing.

This seemed to make Raph even more enraged, he knew he couldn't lose his adrenaline rush so he just used his new anger to fuel it.

His punches grew stronger and stronger with every marshmallow that got thrown at his face, until finally he felt one meet perfectly with his right eye.

He cried out covering his eye, then he heard giggles.

He looked up only to see Mikey on the ground laughing, half a bag of marshmallows still in hand.

Raph growled and before Mike knew it he was running for dear life from a sleep deprived and rage filled Raph.

He smiled as he ran and threw more marshmallows behind him hoping that they would hit Raph.

Looking behind him he saw Raph was still keeping up with him even in his sleepy state.

'Almost got him, he's ganna cave any second!'

Sure enough two minutes minutes later Mikey heard a thump behind him, looking behind him he saw a fallen and asleep Raph.

He laughed and walked to him, checking to see if he was officially asleep.

He laughed as heard a snore. "One Down, two to go."


	6. Then There was One

**I do not own tmnt.**

Next up was Leo. Mikey sighed it was going to be difficult he didn't really have a plan made up for his eldest brother. It worth a shot though!

"Hey Leo!" Mike whispered.

Leo's eyes slowly slid open. "...Yes Mike?"

"Oh! Am I- am I interrupting?"

Leo sighed. "No! No...what uh...what do you need?"

Mike smiled. "Just stopped by to say hello! Congratulations on making it a whole...71 hours! Only one more and you got yourself three days bro!"

Leo smiled a bit. " Thanks Mike...well bye!"

"No problem bro! Oh! One more thing! Yea so...Raphs pretty peeved at me so could I bunk in here for a while?"

Leo gave him a unreadable stare. "Why is- how is Raph mad at you?"

"Well apparently he thinks I'm the reason for him losing."

Leo's eyes widened, "wait...so...Raphs out of the challenge?"

"Yep!"

Leo smiled a bit. "Sure you can hide out here. Just...be quiet!"

Mike nodded and plopped on Leo's bed.

Leo who was currently sitting crisscrossed on the other side of the room flinched a bit from the undesired sound of the bed creaking.

"Mike!"

"Yea Leo?"

"...Stop it..."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Your making noise!"

"Oh sure! Blame the turtle sitting on the already creaky bed! I mean seriously dude this is just uncomfortable, how do you sleep on this?!"

Upon not getting a response Mikey sighed, when suddenly he had a brilliant idea.

He snuck off the bed the best he could without making any noise then army crawled over to Leo. Then one by one he started blowing out the millions of candles Leo had surrounding him.

By the 18th candle Leo had finally took notice. "Mikey! What the shell are you doing?!"

"Fire hazards dude!"

"Mike! They help me concentrate! There not fire hazards...just go sit down before I kick you out."

Mike sighed about to give up but when he looked up at Leo and actually got a good glance, he could see that Leo looked like shell.

He had bags under his eyes and looked like a zombie that got brought back to life and killed again.

There was no way he was letting his oldest bro go through with this this anymore, but he needed a plan.

Right then Mikey caught a glimpse of Leo's most prized possessions, the twin katana blades seemed to sparkle as the glow of the candles flames reflected off of them.

They were, for once, not in the blade holder on Leo's shell. They were in fact in a fancy case that was nailed on Leo's wall.

Very slowly Mike slid over to the wall, taking the blades out of the case as if they were glass.

Then he swung them around a bit to get a feel of the foreign weapon. It didn't take long for Leo to once again open his eyes, when he did he let out a exhausted sigh.

It quickly turned into a gasp as he looked up, the image of his katana blades in his youngest brothers hands just didn't sit right right with the blue clad warrior.

"Mike...Put. Them. Down. Right. Now."

"Hmmm...nah! Nahaha!" Mikey laughed as he jumped around with the blades.

Leo knew if he got up he would only collapse and sleep, it was one choice or the other.

He either got up, got the blades and held them close then collapse OR sit helpless and wait for his little brother to listen to him.

Leo ducked as a blade swooped right over his head.

'Congrats Don.'

Leo dived for the blade in the wall then dived once again and yanked the blade out of Mikeys hand. He then hugged the blades as he fell, then then just like that a slight snore could be heard.

Mikey laughed as he gently turned Leo over, taking the sharp blades out of the eldests arms.

He then put them in the case once more,got a blanket and covered Leo who was now passed out in the middle of his room, then he proceeded over to the many candles and blew them all out.

"Night Leo!" Mike laughed as he left the room then ran to the lab to his next victim.


	7. Challenge Complete

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT!**

**Well...here it is guys! Hope ya like it.**

Don grumbled as Mike entered his lab. "Mike...What do you want?!"

"Oh! I just came to tell you that you won!"

"Yyeeaa... how much did Raph pay you?"

Mike Laughed. "Nothing bro! You really won! You have the honor of saying that you didn't sleep for three days! So...congrats on that..."

Don shooed him away, "I don't have time for this right now Mike! I'm almost finished with my drink!"

Mike cocked his head to the side. "Your...still working on that?!"

"YES! I am! Just go on!"

Mikey sighed, "I just wanted to be honest and come tell you I might have accidentally...caught the toaster you were repairing on fire in your room."

Don threw his pencil and papers down then ran to his room.

Mikey smirked a bit. 'Donnie should know better then to leave me alone on his lab...he must be beat!'

Mikey quickly took the wierd vial of the clear liquidity energy substance and poured it out into a nearby plant.

Mikey yelped a bit as the small plant shriveled up. 'Geez! This is not safe stuff! Good thing he didn't drink it... oh yea!'

Mikey quickly washed out the vial and put two pre crushed sleeping pills in it then filled it with water.

As soon as Don returned Mikey hid behind a crate of odd looking scientific tools.

Mikey peeked over the crate and saw Don grumbling then quietly mixing the newly made concoction and drinking it.

He giggled as Dons eyes widened at the flavor, he knew he would recognize the taste of the pills, but it was to late now.

"MMIIKKEEYY!"

Mikey tried to muffle his laughing the best he could.

If he got caught he would be in some serious trouble, Don had a good fifteen minutes before the pills kicked in.

Soon enough he heard a thump, Mike cautiously got up and made his way to the now sleeping Don.

He covered the sleeping genius up and turned out the lab lights.

He chuckled as he stepped over a sleeping Raph and jumped down to the first level of there home then made his way towards the couch.

As soon as Mike was about to sit on the couch he heard a familiar voice call his name behind him.

He slowly turned and chuckled. "Uh...hey! Master Splinter! Your home early!"

"Yes...I thought I would come back a bit unexpectedly to see if Leonardo has followed my requests to make sure that you were all in shape to train to full capacity once I returned. My son, it is a bit of a surprise to see you up at this hour... and with no t.v."

"Yea uh...well uh...I was actually just going to bed! Heh!"

Master Splinter nodded his head, "it would be wise, we will have training in the morning."

"Um! I...don't think...that's ganna work out sensei..."

Splinter's eyes widened, "and just what do you mean by that my son?"

"Um...well sensei..." Mikey sighed. "Just follow me..."

As Mikey walked towards all the places his brothers passed out at he quickly explained all that had happened.

As he showed Splinter the last of his sleeping brothers he heard his master sigh.

"Very well... you did well in keeping your brothers well being in check Michelangelo although I do not think they will take kindly to you when they awaken."

Mikey sighed. "Can't have it all Sensei!"

Splinter laughed at this. "Remember that my son, now if you excuse me I am going to bed it would be wise if you did the same, do not worry about training in the morning. I have a feeling no one will be up for it. We will resume in a week."

Mikey inwardly exploded with joy. "Gatcha sensei! I'll be sure to tell the others when they wake up!"

With that Mike turned and walked off only to be quickly stopped by a loud snore.

He stared unbelievably at the sleeping hot head right in front of his door. 'Well...the couch was more comfy anyways...'


End file.
